


"Da mi basia mille, deinde centum"

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Chiedo scusa a Catullo per avergli fregato il titolo, ma non se la prenderà per così poco.È una sciocchezza appena postata su Tumblr che pubblico pure qui perchè mi piange il cuore nel vedere il fandom quasi morto <3
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	"Da mi basia mille, deinde centum"

**Author's Note:**

> Chiedo scusa a Catullo per avergli fregato il titolo, ma non se la prenderà per così poco.  
> È una sciocchezza appena postata su Tumblr che pubblico pure qui perchè mi piange il cuore nel vedere il fandom quasi morto <3

Martino aveva perso totalmente la cognizione del tempo.

Non che fosse così ubriaco. Anzi, non lo era per niente. Gli girava appena la testa, e gli veniva da ridere, ma era convinto che entrambi i sintomi dipendessero più da Niccolò che da quella birra di troppo a cui aveva ceduto quella notte.

Non lo faceva quasi mai, le conseguenze nefaste del malefico intruglio artigianale del Peccio avevano lasciato un trauma reale, e quando Martino beveva riusciva quasi sempre a regolarsi, perché vomitare alla gay street, poi nei cespugli del giardino condominiale, poi di nuovo nel bagno adiacente alla camera di sua madre e svegliarsi con lo stomaco in fiamme e la testa martellante non rientrava nei suoi piani a breve termine.

Poi Niccolò doveva starci attento, per via dei medicinali e perché tendeva facilmente a oltrepassare i limiti, e per Martino era diventato naturale cercare di non esagerare.

Ma quella sera era andata così.

Luchino aveva voluto offrire a tutti i Contrabbandieri per festeggiare il suo primo "stipendio". Tra virgolette, perché suo padre gli aveva semplicemente allungato trecento euro per essere andato ad aiutarlo a lavoro per dieci giorni, ma Martino non si era certo messo a sottilizzare di fronte alla prospettiva di una birra a scrocco. Che erano diventate tre.

Niccolò ne aveva bevuta solo una; a un certo punto lui e Luca si erano messi a disegnare le caricature di tutti gli altri sui tovagliolini di carta e la serata era degenerata tra le risate, le recriminazioni di Gio

"Ao zi', io non c'ho quei denti eh!"

"Ho capito ma se voi fa 'na caricatura la fai per tutti, guarda come hai disegnato fregno Marti, non vale"

e la storia della classifica tirata nuovamente fuori

"Vabbé sticazzi, tanto so' primo in classifica"

Martino e Niccolò si erano scambiati uno sguardo complice trattenendo le risate prima che Martino sganciasse la bomba.

"Veramente... no Gio. La classifica di Nico è cambiata"

"Vabbé ma siete stronzi. Chi..."

"Che c'entro io??? dillo a lui eh!"

Elia si era messo a schiamazzare

"Stacce Garau. Ubi maior minor cessat"

"Stacce te, Eli', perché il primo è Luca" aveva perfidamente rivelato Martino.

Luca aveva buttato le braccia al collo di Niccolò e aveva cominciato a sbaciucchiarlo sulla guancia

"Grazie frate'! Oddio, lo posso di' a Silvia? Tipo che lei stravede per te, dice sempre..."

Niccolò era scoppiato a ridere e Martino lo aveva guardato. Erano quelle risate sincere, quelle che gli arrivavano agli occhi, che raccontavano la felicità reale di un momento in cui tutto era perfetto e ciò che non lo era restava fuori. Martino aveva imparato a distinguerle da quelle che nascondevano altro, e vedere Niccolò così faceva sempre venir voglia di ridere anche a lui. E anche un pochino di piangere, forse. Ma solo un po'. E solo perché aveva bevuto una birra di troppo.

"Oh, Marti, non è che ora voi mena' pure me, vero?"

"Vaffanculo, Lu"

Tutti avevano riso di nuovo. Anche Niccolò.

Soprattutto Niccolò.

...

E ora erano a casa.

Martino era riuscito ad adempiere al minimo sindacale dell'igiene personale prima di crollare sul letto, dove Niccolò gli aveva sfilato i jeans e la felpa, prima di riuscire a infilarlo sotto le coperte e avvinghiarglisi addosso.

"Stai bene, sì?"

"Si..."

"Okay, vuoi..."

"Voglio un bacio"

"Oh, e pensi davvero di farcela? Ti si stanno chiudendo gli occhi" lo aveva stuzzicato Niccolò alzando le sopracciglia.

"Posso andare avanti a baciarti tutta la notte" aveva borbottato spavaldamente Martino.

Niccolò aveva riso di nuovo e Martino si era sentito veramente ubriaco e felice. Di cosa non lo sapeva e nemmeno gli importava.

"Okay, vediamo. Io dico che reggi tre... no, due minuti"

"Mi stai sfidando?"

"Ah ah. Chi smette prima, perde"

E Martino aveva iniziato a baciarlo. E baciarlo. E baciarlo.

Baci a stampo, sulle labbra, sulle guance, sulla fronte, brevi e dolci, intervallati da sorrisi e risate soffiate, da piccoli morsi, da Niccolò che lo stuzzicava sussurrandogli che si stava addormentando.

Martino non si rendeva conto da quanto fossero lì, erano tornati a casa all'una passata, e avrebbe voluto sul serio baciare Niccolò tutta la notte e continuare a sentirlo ridere così, ma la realtà è che si stava veramente addormentando.

"Ti arrendi?" gli soffió all'orecchio Niccolò

"No. Arrenditi tu"

"Scordatelo, è evidente che sto vincendo"

"Dai Ni, arrenditi tu" mugugnó Martino

"E che ci guadagno se mi arrendo?"

Martino aveva gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre pesanti, si sentiva stordito e non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.

"Se ti arrendi tu ti do un bacio"

Niccolò gli sbuffò una risata nell'incavo del collo.

"Quando posso averne altri cento se non mi arrendo? Non sei neanche lontanamente così intelligente quanto credi, Marti"

Martino lo strinse un po' di più.

"Sei tu che mi rendi stupido" disse, sentendo un sorriso idiota allargarglisi sul viso.

Niccolò lo guardò per un momento prima di tirarselo addosso come se fosse stato una coperta.

"Sai... non sono sicuro se questo sia un insulto o una cosa carina" disse, anche lui sorridendo.

"Mi sa che anche tu sei meno intelligente di quanto credi, allora" mormorò Martino in un sussurro prima di addormentarsi.


End file.
